You Look Dumb Before Breakfast (But Still Lovely Nonetheless)
by theseuseh
Summary: "Selamat pagi, Bodoh." [vmin; high-school au]


[ **Pagi** ]

.

.

.

Note: inti cerita ini sebenernya cuma dua idiot yang tinggal satu atap. that's it. that's the story.

baru kali ini ngepublish fanfic bts- be gentle, please. also, sebenernya udah bertahun-tahun ga nulis fic pake b. indo, jadi jikalau kau temukan kata-kata yang nda sreg, kaku, atau nyelip typo disana-sini, maklumi saja haha.

special thanks 'tuk cakue-chan yang without her knowledge sudah nyeret saya kembali ke perfanfiksian indonesia. if you're reading this, just want you to know that your fics are wonderful; _YOU_ are wonderful.

sekian.

.

.

.

Jam enam pagi, alarm Jimin berdering memekakkan dari ponselnya. Si empu ponsel sontak bangun, terkejut bukan main mendengar _AC/DC_ menjeritkan ' _Shoot to Thrill_ ' dengan volume penuh sampai telinganya berdengung dan jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Matanya yang masih melotot kaget diarahkan ke sumber malapetaka di atas nakas samping ranjang. Disambarnya cepat benda persegi tipis tersebut dan buru-buru mematikan alarm laknat yang telah membuka paginya hari ini. Sisa-sisa kantuk sudah betul hilang dari kepalanya; alarm pagi ini tingkat efektifitasnya jauh melampaui pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Kalau saja jantungnya tak ikut-ikutan berdentum menyikut rusuk, barangkali Jimin akan merasa senang.

Disibaknya selimut, kemudian keluar kamar dengan langkah geram. Ada seseorang yang telah berjasa karena sudah repot mengganti nada alarmnya. Jimin akan memastikan ia akan menunjukkan rasa terimakasih. _Yang sedalam-dalamnya_.

.

.

.

Jam enam pagi, alarm Taehyung tak berbunyi. Meja belajarnya terlihat seolah baru digebrak. Oleh Hulk. Lima kali. Intinya: berantakan bukan main. Buku pelajaran dan komik mangkir dari tempat seharusnya di rak di atas meja. Alat-alat tulis digeser serampangan ke sudut. Laptop kesayangannya masih menyala di atas cooler. _Headphone_ dan _mouse_ diletak menindih _keyboard_. Musik instrumental _Terraria_ dengan setia melantun, diselingi perubahan latar belakang pada menu utama game _RPG-Sandbox_ berdesain piksel itu.

Taehyung sendiri tengah ikut bersenandung riang mengikuti nada pembuka _game_ yang belakangan membuat jadwal tidurnya rusak parah. Sengaja, memang, tak ia nyalakan alarm- tahu tak akan tidur. Dalam tiga hari terakhir barangkali Taehyung hanya tidur selama sepuluh jam. Kurang-lebih.

Tapi hanya karena ia tak butuh alarm untuk pagi ini, tak berarti Jimin juga begitu. Jadi, atas dasar niat baik dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Taehyung memasangkan alarm untuk sobat kentalnya. Kalau ia melakukannya dengan mengendap-endap semalam- yah. Itu karena ia tak mau mengganggu waktu istirahat Jimin. Tak ada alasan lain- seperti takut kepergok misalnya. Tidak. Sama sekali. _Sungguh_. Takut kepergok untuk apa, lagipula? Ha. Haha. Ha.

Dengan hati luar biasa riang membayangkan reaksi Jimin besok pagi, Taehyung kembali ke kamar tanpa sempat mengunci pintu. Pikirannya sudah lebih dulu kembali ke _Terraria_ dan segudang hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk menaklukan si bajingan Skeletron di Dungeon laknat itu. Saking asyiknya mengatur strategi dan membangun arena pertempuran, sampai lupa ia terhadap bahaya yang mengancam atas keteledorannya. Lupa, bahwa keesokan pagi Park Jimin akan bangun dengan murka dan keinginan menggebu untuk menuntut balas.

Maka, ketika didengarnya bagian chorus ' _Shoot to Thrill_ ' tanpa peringatan melantun dengan volume tak kira-kira sampai bahkan Taehyung bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dari sini, kemudian pintu yang menjeblak terbuka dan raungan " _ **KIM TAEHYUNG! KEPARAT JAHANAM! MATI KAU PAGI INI! MATI!**_ ", Taehyung hanya terbahak hingga bahunya ikut berguncang.

Sampai matanya terfokus pada pintu kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat, namun tak terkunci. _Mati_.

Taehyung melompat dari pinggir ranjang dan secepat mungkin berusaha menggapai selot kunci, tepat saat kenop terputar dan Jimin membanting pintu kamarnya terbuka hingga terpantul kembali dari dinding dan menutup dengan debam kecil di belakang pemuda yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi rasa jengkel luar biasa.

Mata Taehyung melebar, rasanya sudah siap meloncat keluar dari soket. Sama seperti jantungnya yang sudah terjun ke perut. Seperti kena tonjokan kecil. Ugh.

"Chi-Chimin!" pekik Taehyung sumbang. Suaranya pecah di ujung kata, dan ia tak malu mengakui kalau ia sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Jimin tak menunjukkan setitikpun amarah, berkebalikan dengan gestur kasarnya saat masuk kamar Taehyung. Tapi ketenangan di wajah teman masa kecilnya itu terasa ganjil. Ketenangan yang membuat nyali Taehyung ciut dan kaki panjangnya reflek mengambil ancang-ancang hendak lari.

Sayang, Jimin sadar duluan akan rencananya. "Oh, tidak, _darling_. Kau tak boleh lari," ucapnya lembut, dengan senyum yang tak sampai ke matanya yang masih tenang memandangi Taehyung. "Aku belum mengucapkan _terimakasih_ padamu, 'kan? Karena sudah berbaik hati menyiapkan alarmku."

Taehyung berjengit. Dalam hati yakin sekali bahwa ungkapan terimakasih Jimin bukanlah hal semacam pelukan hangat atau bahkan traktiran makan. Betul kata pemuda itu- mati ia pagi ini. Mati.

"Tidak perlu!" serunya segera, mengangkat kedua telapak tangan dan digoyangkan cepat-cepat. "Aku ikhlas melakukannya, Chim. Sungguh! Jadi- jadi tidak perlu berterimakasih. Sudah, ya. Aku mau man-"

Belum sempat kakinya melangkah, Jimin sudah lebih dulu menyambar lengannya. Taehyung menjerit horor, meronta dalam cengkeraman Iblis yang sebentar lagi akan menghabisi nyawanya. Dalam hati ia merapal do'a pada Tuhan agar Dia sudi memberitahu keluarganya dan Shoonsim bahwa Taehyung mencintai mereka dan mereka tak perlu menangisi kematian tragisnya yang hanya tinggal menunggu detik.

Jimin menghempas tubuhnya ke ranjang dengan satu kali sentak. Kemudian menindihnya dan mengungkung sisi kiri dan kanan dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh. Wow, pikir Taehyung nelangsa, tak sia-sia Jimin menghabiskan berjam-jam di gym dan klub boxing-nya. Otot-otot di lengan Jimin barangkali punya otot lagi.

"Nah, Taehyungie," Jimin berbisik manis, manis sekali. Taehyung sudah mau menangis rasanya. " _Sudah siap menerima rasa terimakasihku?_ "

Diiringi dengan alunan backsound Terraria, ranjang yang berderit, dan pekikan serta isak yang meluncur dari bibir Taehyung, pagi mereka dimulai.

.

.

.

Jimin menggigit bibir. Menahan tawa, sebenarnya. Sulit juga, kalau ia terus-terusan mencuri pandang ke arah Taehyung- yang kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas meja kantin.

"Dia kenapa lagi?" tanya Yoongi heran. Karena biasanya, kepalanya yang mampir di atas meja, numpang tidur sejenak. "Soal _Terraria_?" Bukan. Bukan karena Yoongi juga main. Lebih karena Taehyung yang tak bisa diam soal candu barunya.

"Tidak tahu," Jimin mengangkat bahu, wajahnya dihiasi kepolosan penuh dusta. "Mungkin masih lelah karena tadi pagi. Kita main agak lama, memang."

Namjoon tersedak kentang goreng. Jungkook menepuk punggungnya otomatis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari makan siangnya. Yoongi mendengus, menyembunyikan seringai di balik jus yang ia seruput. Hoseok tak tanggung tertawa sampai menepuk-nepuk lutut. Seokjin, layaknya Jungkook, tak terpengaruh keriuhan di meja yang biasa mereka tempati. Sudah biasa dengar hal seperti itu keluar dari mulut Jimin maupun Taehyung.

"'Main'?" Taehyung mengangkat muka. " _Main,_ katamu? Main, pantatku! Yang ada kau niat bunuh aku! Punggungku sakit semua, tahu!"

Mendengar kegeraman dalam nada Taehyung, Jimin malah makin sumringah. Dengan dagu yang ditopang telapak tangan, ia maju mendekati wajah Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya. "Salah siapa? Kau yang mulai duluan, 'kan, semalam?"

"Ya, tapi balasnya tidak perlu sekasar itu juga kali, Jim," sungut Taehyung, mendorong wajah menyebalkan lima senti dihadapannya itu menjauh. Muak ia pada senyum Jimin. Senang sekali pemuda itu melihat ia menderita. Iblis.

"Kau 'kan suka yang kasar-kasar," sahut Jimin santai.

"Najis," hardik Taehyung tak tanggung-tanggung. "Gara-gara kau, ke kamar mandi saja kakiku lemas. Untung masih bisa berdiri."

"Iya, iya," cengir Jimin, meski ada setitik rasa bersalah di matanya. Taehyung memang terlihat kurus dan ramping. Tapi ia pemuda yang kuat. Karena itu, Jimin kadang lupa kalau tubuh Taehyung terkadang bisa sangat sensitif di beberapa bagian. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan jadi transportasimu hari ini."

Yang artinya Jimin akan menggendong Taehyung kemanapun ia mau pergi.

Mata Taehyung berkilat. "Bahkan ke atap?"

Jimin mengerang. Harusnya ia tahu pemuda itu akan membalasnya. Naik empat set tangga ke atap sekolah, ia sanggup. Naik empat set tangga ke atap sekolah sambil menggendong pemuda berbobot enam-puluh-dua kilo? Jimin bisa tepar mendadak.

Seakan tahu apa yang ia pikirkan, Taehyung beringsut mendekat dan menaikkan kedua kaki ke paha Jimin, lengannya terkalung di leher si pemuda. "Mau, 'kan?" rayunya halus, kemudian dilanjut dengan, "Jimin-hyung?"

Mereka hanya terpaut beberapa bulan. Tidak perlu juga bagi Taehyung untuk memanggilnya ' _hyung_ '. Jimin juga tak pernah minta. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak suka, dan keparat itu tahu kalau ini salah satu kelemahannya. Sial.

Dengan hela napas, Jimin mengangguk pasrah. "Iya."

Taehyung bersorak; cengir kotak mampir di wajahnya, matanya menyipit sampai segaris. Tidak bisa juga Jimin menyesal kalau sudah dihadiahi ekspresi itu.

"Ke atap," kata Taehyung, menyambar roti isi dan kotak jusnya. "Sekarang."

Dengan helaan napas lain, Jimin mengangguk dan menarik pemuda itu ke pangkuannya, memastikan taehyung berpegang erat dan meletakkan kedua telapak di bawah masing-masing paha Taehyung sebelum berdiri dan melenggang keluar kantin tanpa peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang. Masa bodoh. Yang terpenting Taehyung senang. Dan, sejujurnya, tak ada hal lain yang Jimin pedulikan selain itu.

.

.

.

"Seperti biasa, mereka lupa kalau dunia bukan cuma milik berdua," komentar Jungkook datar.

Seokjin memberinya senyum yang berkata ' _mau-bagaimana-lagi_ '. Ujarnya, "Biarkan saja. Orang sedang kasmaran memang begitu."

Yoongi mengangkat alis. "Mereka bahkan tak sadar kalau mereka bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana kalau betul mereka pacaran? Bisa lebur mataku lihat mereka umbar kemesraan setiap waktu. Sekarang saja sudah parah begitu."

Seusai bicara, ia dan Jungkook bergidik membayangkan semua _PDA_ yang akan mereka dapat cuma-cuma kelak.

"Jangan begitu," sahut yang paling tua di antara mereka. "Kita juga harusnya turut bahagia kalau mereka berhenti jadi idiot sebentar saja untuk sadar kalau mereka saling suka."

"Iya, sih," Namjoon ikut nimbrung, "tapi apa Hyung dengar yang mereka katakan? Paling-paling mereka bicara soal hal konyol. Tapi tetap saja ambigu, 'kan? Bayangkan kalau suatu hari mereka bicara seperti tadi, dan kita mana tahu kalau mereka sedang membahas- uh, _kegiatan ranjang_ mereka di depan kita?"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jungkook kembali bergidik.

"Tidak mungkin," Hoseok akhirnya buka suara setelah puas tertawa mendengar percakapan antara Jimin dan Taehyung. "Jimin memang kelihatannya suka sekali menggoda Taehyung, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut hal begitu, kurasa dia akan jadi udang rebus duluan. Jadi kita pasti tahu kalau mereka sudah- yah. Tahulah."

"Tidak," tolak Yoongi dengan tampang merana. "Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah mau tahu."

"Setuju," angguk Jungkook.

Hoseok mengangkat bahu. "Mau tidak mau, pasti kita semua akan tahu."

Kelimanya serentak menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, empat jam sebelumnya.

"Nah, Taehyungie. Sudah siap menerima rasa terimakasihku?"

Nafas Jimin hangat menerpa wajahnya, dan mata Taehyung sudah dipenuhi teror. Tangannya mencengkeram bisep Jimin kencang, satunya berusaha mendorong pemuda itu menjauh. Bergerak seinci saja tidak. Bantet berotot sialan.

"Jim," katanya takut-takut. "Jimin, kumohon."

"Mohon apa, Sayang?" tanya Jimin balik, seringai jahat jelas di bibirnya. "Bicara yang jelas."

Taehyung langsung pasang muka memelas. Ini biasanya taktik ampuh. Tapi kalau keadaannya begini, ia jadi ragu juga. "Ayolah, Chim. Sebentar lagi setengah tujuh, kita harus siap-siap kalau tidak mau telat."

"Oh?" satu alis Jimin naik. "Kalau begitu, kita juga harus segera mulai, 'kan?"

Mampus. Usai sudah. Lenyap kesempatan Taehyung untuk lolos dari maut. Pilihat satu-satunya sekarang hanyalah mencoba meminimalisir bencana.

"Jimin, _kumohon_ ," lirihnya merana.

"Mmh, aku suka kalau kau mulai memohon," goda Jimin. Satu tangannya turun membelai sisi rusuk Taehyung. Naik, turun, pelan dan menekan.

Taehyung gemetar; bulu romanya meremang semua. "Jim, pelan-pelan saja, ya?"

Jimin terkekeh. Taehyung yang keras kepala, yang berani, yang tak punya rasa takut, kini terbaring pasrah dibawahnya bagai kelinci yang terperangkap dalam terkaman sang singa. Senyum Jimin kemudian melembut melihat ekspresi Taehyung. Manis sekali kalau sedang panik begini. Ah, jadi tidak tega.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Jimin, harapan muncul kembali di hati Taehyung. Tangannya turun dari dada bidang dan lengan si pemuda. Mungkin kalau ia-

"Tidak janji, ya," sela Jimin, menghancurkan harapan Taehyung seketika. " _Sayang_."

Lalu jari-jemarinya menelisip ke dalam piyama Taehyung, dan tanpa ampun melancarkan serangan gelitik bertubi-tubi. Taehyung spontan berteriak kaget; tangannya kembali naik mendorong dada Jimin, yang lainnya meremas seprei sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Jimin!" pekiknya. "Jimin, ja- Ya, Tuhan- jangan disana! Jimiiin!"

Jimin tak berhenti, malah makin gencar menggelitik rusuk Taehyung. Tangan kirinya kemudian ikut turun menuju pinggang Taehyung yang terekspos karena kausnya tersingkap akibat terlalu banyak meronta di sela tawa dan isak. Saat ibu jarinya menekan ceruk kecil di pinggul ramping itu, jerit Taehyung naik satu oktaf.

Tawa Jimin membahana. Ini memang kekanakan, dan tak semestinya dilakukan anak kelas dua SMA. Tapi ini juga cara paling efektif untuk membalas kejahilan Taehyung. Sensitivitas yang berlebihan di beberapa area adalah titik kelemahan Taehyung yang paling fatal.

"Park Jimin- hentikan, hentikan!" tawa histeris keluar dari bibir Taehyung, kemudian menjelma jadi isak, dan kembali menjadi tawa. Geli, geli setengah mati. "Aku minta maaf! Aku minta ma- Jimin!"

Tak menggubris pinta pemuda yang tengah ia siksa, Jimin kembali menekan ceruk pinggul Taehyung, membuatnya makin berontak sampai mereka terguling ke pinggir ranjang. Sebenarnya, Jimin masih bisa menahan mereka agar tak jatuh, tapi gerakan tiba-tibanya untuk membawa Taehyung kembali ke tengah ranjang malah membuat ia menekan tulang pinggul Taehyung makin keras. Tubuh jangkung itu menggeliat di bawah Jimin, dan tahu-tahu, mereka sudah berguling jatuh ke lantai.

Ada debum teredam yang terdengar saat mereka bertemu keramik, kemudian dua erangan yang menyatu. Jimin, karena siku dan punggung tangannya menghantam lantai. Taehyung karena punggungnya yang telak bertemu lantai pertama kali, belum lagi satu Park Jimin yang ikut menyumbang bobot tubuhnya. Memang, beratnya lebih ringan dari Taehyung. Tapi lima-puluh-sembilan kilogram itu sembilan-puluh-persen terdiri dari otot. Jadi, ouch. Beruntung Jimin sempat melindungi kepala Taehyung dengan tangannya.

Jimin lekas menopang tubuhnya agar tak lagi menindih pemuda yang masih mengaduh sakit itu. "Tae," panggilnya cemas, "mana yang sakit? Tae, ayo, ayo, sini."

Hati-hati ia bantu Taehyung bangun dari lantai, dan mengangkat tubuh lemas itu ke pangkuannya. Pelan-pelan ia raba seluruh tubuh Taehyung untuk memastikan tak ada yang terluka serius. "Taehyung, ayolah. Aku minta maaf, beritahu aku kalau ada yang luka."

Mata Taehyung terbuka; dua iris cokelat bertemu. Satu diliputi rasa cemas luar biasa. Reflek ia tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangan ke leher Jimin, mengusap anak rambut di tengkuknya untuk meredakan rasa khawatir pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada yang luka, Chim," ia menenangkan. "Tapi rasa-rasanya punggungku mau protes padamu."

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Katakan pada punggungmu, aku terima protesnya sepenuh hati."

"Kalau tidak sedang lemas setengah mati, barangkali sudah kutinju wajah jelekmu." ancam Taehyung pura-pura.

"Tapi kau _memang_ lemas setengah mati," balas Jimin. "Dan wajahku terlalu tampan untuk kau pukul. Kau tak akan tega."

"Yakin sekali kau," cibir Taehyung, meski memang benar ucapan Jimin. "Kenapa pula aku tak akan tega membuat keparat seperti kau babak belur?"

Yang ditanya hanya menyunggingkan cengir, tak menjawab sementara ia berdiri dan mengangkat Taehyung kembali ke tempat tidur. Kemudian, dengan keyakinan dalam matanya, ia berkata, "Karena kau cinta aku, tentu saja."

"Mana sudi," sela Taehyung, mendorong Jimin menjauh. "Pergi sana kau, Iblis. Aku mau menarik napas dengan tenang."

"Tidak mau ditemani? Nanti bisa berdiri memang? Mau dibantu ke kamar mandi?"

"Sialan," ingin Taehyung lempar bantalnya ke muka Jimin. Apa mau dikata, ia masih lemas tak berdaya. "Mati saja kau."

"Tidak mau, ah," Jimin menolak. "Nanti kau rindu."

"Najis. Sudah, sana keluar, ya Tuhan." balas Taehyung, dengan tak sabaran mendorong-dorong kembali dada Jimin. Entah ada efeknya atau tidak.

"Iya, iya." ditangkapnya dengan mudah tangan Taehyung, kemudian digenggamnya hangat. "Mau sarapan apa?"

Meski masih kesal, tetap ia menjawab, "Pancake, pakai sirup banyak-banyak. Kopinya jangan pakai gula."

"Biar jadi pahit seperti hatimu, ya?" goda Jimin.

Kali ini, Taehyung sudah cukup kuat untuk menarik bantal dan membantingnya ke wajah menyebalkan pemuda itu. "Bangsat kau. Minggat sana ke Pluto."

Dengan tawa, Jimin keluar kamarnya untuk mandi lebih dulu dan menyiapkan sarapan. Saat pintu menutup, Taehyung menghela napas dan membenamkan wajah ke bantal yang dilempar balik oleh Jimin. Kemudian membuka mata saat pintu kembali terbuka.

"Hei, Tae."

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya dongkol.

Senyum hangat terpulas di bibir, Jimin berkata, "Selamat pagi."

Ah, rasanya senyum Taehyung sendiri hendak naik lagi, meski ia tahan sebisa mungkin. Jimin tak perlu tahu ia sudah dimaafkan semudah itu.

"Selamat pagi, Bodoh."

.

.

.

Note: kalo ada yang baca sampe bawah, congrats. di doakan belum mati bosan. sampai jumpa di lain fanfik—hopefully soon.

ps: don't forget to eat! have a nice day.

pps: ini aku publish lewat app ffn. gatau kenapa formatnya jadi kecampur terus, jadi berasa ga ada jeda. nda terlalu ngerti sih pake app ini. any help? ntaran di edit lagi kalo dah on lewat pc. also, thanks for reading! you guys truly made my day :)

ppps: diubah jadi oneshot because I've been neglecting this for far too long guys.


End file.
